Promesas cumplidas
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: Han pasado ocho años, Ib es una joven madura y Garry su mejor amigo. Su amistad creció por un largo tiempo pasándola juntos y ahora nuevos sentimientos comienzan a surgir dentro de Ib, cosas que nunca imagino y viejas pesadillas atormentándola, donde al final su héroe es Garry "-¿Qué es eso que siento en mi cuando te veo, Garry?-Pregunté pero Garry sólo me miro confundido"
¿Qué tal? Es mi primer fanfic de IB y es que me encanto, me quede boquiabierta con todos los finales, el autor hizo un gran trabajo, pero no profundizo más la historia en si, por lo que me gustaría hacer un profundo fic sobre el final " **Promesa de reunión** " el cual fue el que me saco las lagrimas de golpe. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Este fic estará escrito a diferentes puntos de vista (Tanto de Garry como de Ib) (También cabe mencionar que los años que postrare en Ib será de nueve y en Garry dieciséis, aunque inicialmente se mostrara... bueno... veanlo por ustedes mismos)

* * *

 **Promesas cumplidas**

 **Los años pasan como el agua corre.**

Vaya… han pasado ya unos cuantos años, he vuelto a visitar la galería con Garry, mi mejor amigo. El señor graduado y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de muchas cosas al volver, como que no existió nunca aquel cuadro extraño, el cual habíamos sido testigos de ver un increíble y extenso mundo alterno a este dentro de él…

También nos han dicho que Mary jamás fue una obra exibida en esa galería debido a que Guertena prohibió estrictamente, antes de su muerte, que ese cuadro fuese visto por los demás y sin embargo el día en que todo ocurrió había sido llevada a la galería… extrañamente termino incinerada, aunque claro, para Garry y para mí no era ningún misterio.

-Bueno, en verdad me sorprendió que ese cuadro jamás hubiera sido algo parte de la galería, todo fue obra de Mary, ¿no es así? – Pregunte a Garry, quien miraba aun atento a la escultura de la hermosa rosa que tenia pétalos dispersos alrededor de su espacio.

-A mi no me sorprende, era obvio que no era parte de la galería… de hecho lo supe desde un principio, es por eso que curiosee aquel día. Esa fue una tarea escolar de investigación, pequeña Ib –Me dijo sonriéndome un poco, acaricio mi cabeza mientras le miraba acusadora, sabía que ya no era una niña – Pon otra cara, señorita seriedad, anímate… al menos puedes estar feliz de tener una obra parecida a ti en un "museo"

Observe a su cara, no entendía su referencia de las obras. Pensé un segundo y luego s eme vino a la mente ¿A caso se refería a la mujer de rojo? ¡No! Definitivamente su humor ha caído de mi gracia con tal comparación.

-Si, tu cara me dice que te estás confundiendo y posiblemente enfadando, pero yo lo digo por la rosa – me sonríe de forma amable – me recuerda a tu hermosa rosa, lo que reflejaba nuestras almas… sólo que…

-¿Sólo que qué? – Le mire intensamente con temor a que su respuesta fuese que mi rosa era incomparable con la hermosa escultura, pero sus labios dijeron otra cosa, algo que me puso sonrojada y nerviosa extrañamente.

-"No puede ser ni la mitad de la mitad de lo hermoso que es el rojo de tus ojos, pequeña Ib" – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, coqueta, amable, divertida…. ¡Qué descaro!... Sabiendo que deje de ser una niña y que es mi único amigo…

-Por un segundo creí que la rosa escultural era más preciosa de lo que yo – dije mirando aun a Garry, el cual se reía nuevamente con cierto tono travieso.

-No puedo creer que pensaras diría eso… Ib no hay nada más hermoso que… Mmm… - Posó una mano en su cabeza, posiblemente dejo de hablar debido a que lo que diría será algo doloroso hacia mi… bueno, se libro de un golpe bajo de mi parte emocionalmente.

-Vamos, termina lo que empezaste – Le dije de golpe mientras él rascaba su nuca.

-Yo… - el ambiente era tenso y por supuesto… las cosas quedaron algo enredosas entre ambos.

Un celular sonaba, era el mío, conteste…

-¿Hola, hola? Habla Ib – mis padres decían que debía regresar a cuidar la casa, habían salido en una velada debido a su aniversario… también sugirieron que Garry me cuidase, aun me consideraban una niña pese a mis diecisiete años. Garry acepto la oferta, era una buena oportunidad para comenzar a estudiar para los próximos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

-Bueno – dije mirando a Garry – volvamos a casa – le dije seriamente al momento en que toco mi mano para alejarla de golpe.

Pasamos por una estación de tren, miramos el cielo a través de la ventanilla frente a nosotros, estaba casi vacío y de todas formas permanecimos parados de frente a la salida.

-El cielo me recuerda a muchas cosas de mi infancia – dijo de manera espontanea Garry, yo sonreí un poco.

-Imagino que al ver el cielo puedes recordar algunas cosas – le dije igualmente dirigiendo la mirada al cielo.

Garry hizo una ligera mueca de tristeza mientras me miraba – No todo, después de lo que pasamos sólo algunos fragmentos de recuerdo fueron salvados, cuando recordé que eras Ib yo olvide otras cosas importantes, pero le alegra haberte recordado, mi Ib.

Bajamos de la estación mientras el tomaba mi hombro, luego lo dejo libre apanadamente y sin entenderlo le dije –Últimamente te pones raro… bueno, llegamos – dije al abrir la puerta de mi casa, entramos dejando nuestros zapatos en la entrada. Garry dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y yo me tire en el sofá rendida.

-No sé de dónde sacas ideas, Ib, sigo siendo el mismo – Me dijo tirándose en el sillón frente a mí, aunque era mucho más pequeño que mi estancia – Y si lo niegas eres una mentirosa.

-No miento, lo juro… Garry…

-Pues no se de lo que hablas… y conste que para mi tú sigues siendo tan especial – dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Especial… ¿eh? Y… Garry ¿Qué hace de una persona como yo especial para ti? – le dije mirándolo inquisitivamente mientras él me observaba sin apartar su linda… su vista de la mía.

-Simplemente ser tu misma, lo único que me hace sentir tan agradecido…

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunte a Garry y él me miro confundido.

-Ninguna Ib… eres tan inocente aun que es extraño realmente que tus padres te dejen a cargo de un medio desconocido.

-Oye, ya han sido ocho años transcurridos desde entonces, asi que, por favor deja de tratarme como a una niña – le dije molesto mientras disimulaba su risa.

-Comprendo… comprendo que eres rara y diferente de lo que uno cree y eso te hace especial…

-Entiendo… y Garry, ¿qué hacemos mientras estamos aburriéndonos en esta sala de estar?

-No lo sé, ¿qué tienes en mente? – me pregunto.

-No lo sé –conteste realmente bloqueada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

Básicamente es la continuación de Ib, pero a mi manera de narrar luego de Promesa de reunión…

Nos vemos luego chicos.


End file.
